The return of the future
One day,in the future we see prankette asking jokey smurfette (the adault) some questions mom what were you like when you were a kid??was it fun??or was it boring??were you and auntie always best friends??asked prankette as her mother covers her mouth alright I will tell you lets see...I was alot like you,both and yes auntie and me were always friends!!!says jokey smurfette now why don't you go bug your friends and leave me to finishing dinner ok?? ok says prankette with a sigh,so she skips through the village to her aunt's house hey auntie whats up?but her aunt just points to the stairs and says smurfyette is up stairs, ok??she says as she skips up stairs hey smurfyette whatcha' doin'?what does it look like im' doing?umm..eating pie maybe?asked prankette with a giggle,NO!im' doing homework!! yells smurfyette,girls are you ok up there?yes mom sure whatevs auntie they both say at the same time,wow tottally dayzavoo I have done this before even with the pie!!says prankette no you havn't says smurfyette,oh well it's fun to say pie pie pie pie pie pie pie pie pie!!!!yells prankette jumping on smurfyette's bed,stop!! your so so soooo...so much like your mom!!yells smurfyette as they start to fight,oh ya well your same as your mom a dum nerdy tattle tale and....and...you hate pie!!yells prankette,am not! am too!! am not! am too! ok let's stop we won't get anywere fighting im' just not sure how to settle it sighs smurfyette hey I got an idea what if we could use that old time machine by emma flips house im' sure she won't mind comon'!!says prankette,hold the smurf we can't get on that it's wrong!smurfyette says,alright if your smart why don't you go get my meany twin sister!!says prankette,hey what you sayin' bout me twinbow?says teaser,oh we were just going on the old time....ah.....thingy to go see....who's mom is better!says prankette getting in smurfyette's face and pushing her freckley nose on her,ok lets go,so they got on it but they had no clue how to make it work,umm...twinbow one thing.....we ain't going ANYWERE!!says teaser,sorry but I....oh wait here it is i think says prankette,so she pushed some random buttons and with a big ZAP!!they were off, they saw big time rings and a sign that said "present" 'then zoom!!they were there they apeared at the same place were they left (emma's house) but 20 years earlyer,wow we made it!says prankette,now what?asks smurfyette,well I guess we can....look the village!!yells prankette,wait hold the...the...umm whatever it is you hold we have no clue what our parents will look like!says smurfyette,oh ya...wait I know how we will prankette says,how twimbow?,we go to our grandpa and grandma smurf's house prankette says,but why our grandparents house??asked teaser,well teaser it's becuase our parent had there own house built when they moved out of that house says smurfyette,so they go to the village and run different directions,hmm..were is grandpoppy's house wait there it is so that must be my mom sitting on the front steps so she runs over but stops,wait....that can't be my mom she's happy this smurfette is unhappy but then again who else do I know that weres yellow? asks prankette,so she desides to go say hello,hi im' prankette what's your name?asks prankette,oh me?im' jokey jokey smurfette NOT smurf keep that strait were do you come from to not know my name?are you like little's new best friend?asks jokey smurfette,wait what do you mean new? says prankette oh I thought everyone knew me and little were not friends anymore says jokey smurfette with a very unhappy face on,what?! but...how...? asks prankette, well it happened a few days ago....me and little where at school...''psst little! what jokey can't u see i'm trying to learn????! ''umm..learn? '. JOKEY IT'S SCHOOL U GO THERE TO LEARN!'' oh :( i forgot sorry.. *little sighs* what did u want to tell me? oh I wanted to pass u a note :) ok..? *little takes note* GIRLS?! ARE U PASSING NOTES?!?!?! no mr. brainy o-:) says jokey smurfette. LITTLE GIVE ME THAT NOTE NOW! yes mr. brainy... *brainy takes note* *unfolds* *note explodes* GRRRRRR!!!! JOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKEYYYYYY!!!!! LITTLE!!! yes ? yes? U BOTH HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! *bell rings* jokey, its hard for me to say this to u.. bu..t...... what? '.', we can't...that is..I'' can't.......BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE... WHAT?! WHY!? well because, your always getting me in trouble! it's hard on me. i dont wanna be in trouble! maybe u do but i DONT! *little stomps away* :( prankette* That's horrible! *smurfyette* that's so sad :( *teaser* that...makes a whole lot of sense. *everyone else* -.-. cant u just go make up??????????? i already tried..:( but she just won't listen...WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! hmmm.......*Smurfyette* I GOT IT! got what smurfyette? a way for jokey to get little to be her friend again!:D HOW?????? ok so, she thinks jokey is "''bad" right? Yea..? ok well what if you became her new best friend prankette? jokey smurfette* WHATTTTTTT!?!??! THATS YOUR GOOD IDEA?! no no! i'm not done yet! ok so what i was gonna say is, if we have prankette be her new bestfriend,prankette will act much much worser than u...and by the time a week goes by,she will be begging to have u back! *prankette* hmm..not a bad idea... *teaser* but what part do u and i have in this smurfyette? *smurfyette* i was getting to that, but i was ''RUDELY INTERUPED! ''ok so while prankette is being little's worst nightmere of a bestfriend,i pretend to be jokey's new bestfriend. *teaser* what about me? *smurfyette* oh YOU will play a big part,u will be our mother. *teaser* WHY DO U NEED A MOM?! I DONT WANA BE A MOM! *smurfyette* -.- because some smurfs might get suspises about where we came from..*teaser* fine blondie .-. *smurfyette* :D ok let's get start. *jokey smurfette wispering to smurfyette about prankette* ya know...she reminds me of somone...i'm not sure who though. ''*smurfyette* yeah you would be "SUPRISED". so prankette goes to see little: Hi :D umm hi? i'm uhh...anvil smurfette! oh hello :) im little nice to meet u *shakes prankette's (anvil's) hand* *hand gets shoked* HAHAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOLOL XDDDDDDD. .-.. so do u wanna be friends litty?:D it's little and i don't kn- YAYYYYYY WE'LL BE FRIENDS FOREVER!!!:D -.- umm...ok?...'.' :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD lets go to sweet touth's- i mean greedy's :D why? oh you'll see *up to somthing kind of smirk* umm ok... '''LATER THAT DAY...' OUT OUT OUT!! U...U...U..WHOEVER U ARE! I DONT KNOW U BUT I DO KNOW U RUINED MY WONDERFUL CAKE! OUT OUT OUT! AND YOU TOO LITTLE! ugh...anvil maybe we shouldn't be fr- WASN'T THAT FUN :DD???? no...it wasnt "fun" anvil..i think u should just- OH YOUR RIGHT...I SHOULD PROBLY JUST LEAVE :'( I CAN TELL WHEN IM NOT WANTED :"( ...*dramaticly puts hand on forehead* ummm no it's ok anvil i'm sorry... :D GREAT! let's go see tailer :D *little* UGH..o.0... ABOUT A WEEK LATER.... *snores* U.U. litty.....litty...LITTY?! huh what where?? *yawn* rise and shine!:D prankette it's teacher work day...Go home and catch some zs .. BUT IT'S A WONDERFUL DAY!:D AND I WANTED TO GO TB THE SCHOOL!! *little* at 7 in the morning? YES :) little screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T IT! I HATE YOU! YOUR EVEN WORSE THAN JOKEY!WAY WORSE!!AHHHHHH *runs out of bed in pjs to jokey's house* *KNOCKS* *smurfyette answers door* oh hello....:) is jokey here? which one? umm smurfette...OH! ya she's here ill go get her.. A HOUR LATER... ''' jokey smurfette and smurfyette come out of the door* so "little" i see you have met my new bestfriend...erm..her name is ...er...DOT! OH PLEASE JOKEY PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR BEST FRIEND AGAIN I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER DAY BEING BFFS WITH ANVIL!D: well..i dont know...you said i got u into TOO MUCH trouble... OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! well i guess since u said please...i'll let u... :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD and here's a present for u :D what for? cause we are friends again! oh erm...ok...*slowly opens* *gift explodes* HAHAHAHAHAHA LOLOLOL XDDDDDDDD -.- welcome back little :D smurfyette* comon girls our work here is done! '''back in the future or present to prankette smurfyette and teaser.... teaser* so what do u wanna do now? *prankette* tb the school :D! *smurfyette* go plant flowers :D er...ok..then... future jokey smurfette* WHAT?! BUT LITTLE I- future little* NO IFS AND OR BUTS JOKEY I'M TIRED OF U! SINCE DAY ONE YOU BEEN GETTING ME IN TROUBLE AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT ANYMORE! jokey smurfette* THAT'S JOKEY SMURFETTE, and FINE! BE THAT WAY!WHO NEEDS U ANYWAYS!DUMB BLONDE. prankette* here we go again '.'.... smurfyette and teaser faint* THE END :D? Category:episode Category:time traval